


Sally and Katie, B(F)FF (STES #5)

by MrIronStorm



Series: STES [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(14) and girl(14)/girl(13)STES-adventures continue! After turning Sarah’s supermodel cute 10-year-old daughter to an anal-fuck-toy, it is again time to focus on my replacement-Sarah a.k.a. Sally and her one year younger teammate Katie. This turns out to be in interesting adventure, which brings Katie and Sally closer together that I expected.
Series: STES [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sally and Katie, B(F)FF (STES #5)

**Author's Note:**

> In (STES #3-4) we established special relationships with both of my neighbor’s kids. Young Susan sneaks into my house every now and then and is an eager movie star. Sally works on my pool ever second day and has become my girlfriend. Our arrangement includes also her bringing her gymnast team to enjoy the pool once a week. One of her teammates Katie is also her best friend. But for me it seems that there is more than between them.
> 
> As usual progress is as usual also pretty slow. Following tags are here if you want a shortcut into action #fingering, #pussyeating & #sex.

Summer has been hot as hell. I’ve laid most of the days in the pool and loved how good investment it has been. First of all, I get Sally to my house ever second day. It’s been around one month since she first came to clean my pool and I fucked her with really bad STES. I’ve changed it since, and I’ve found out that she has huge crush on me. There is also someone else in her life she is dreaming of, but I haven’t yet found out who. You cannot use STES to make people fall in love but since she was already into me, we have become secret lovers. When she comes to clean the pool, she is using special see-thru or some extreme micro bikini’s I’ve gotten for her. She looks sexy as hell in those and the pool cleaning usually gets interrupted once or twice when we have fun in the pool. On those days that we both behave during cleaning; I help her get clean in shower. 

Second perk is that every Thursday she brings her most of her gymnast team to swim. There is Alexandra the 16-year-old sex-bomb. With her it starts to look that I didn’t have even to STES her to get her into my bed, but as with Sally, just to prevent her for accidently spilling out details from the house. I already knew she was single and would probably like to date me. She seemed a little “high maintenance” for my taste and I had Sally. I haven’t push for it. But I was really interested to see how she would play it when she would be cleaning my pool for two weeks during Sally’s family trip. If she would seduce me to fuck her without STES I would and the worry later. Then there was Sally’s best friend Katie. They were impossible to separate when they were both around. The 13-year-old short redhead’s tiny body is a pleasure to the eye. Pia is the no-tits-small-ass tall 14-year-old Asian girl with beautiful face and extremely shy personality. And there was Danielle. Oh. She had huge tits which seemed to define any logic on her 15 year-old gymnast body. They looked great and so did she. And she knew it. She was taken so she was not super flirty. 

So my Sally plus four of her fit gymnast friend weekly at my pool. I could have paid for that! My plan was to fuck all the girls before summer was over. First individually and then have few pool orgies with all the girls at once. But before I could go there I had to get to know them so I actually could STES them. So far I think progress has been good. Katie and Alex were so friendly and forthcoming from the beginning that they are in the bag already. Danielle was so into her boyfriend that she would still need work. Pia was a real problem since talking to her was difficult as she was so shy. So plan was just to be around and let Pia get familiar with me and to raise feelings of desire in Daniele. Another month and we would be much further.

It was Thursday again and I was in the pool house acting as a bartender serving the girls sodas and fancy looking (non-alcoholic) drinks. I wanted to give them “team/girl time” in the pool so I only spent part of the time outside with them. Sally and Katie were messing around in the pool and rest of the girls were enjoying the sun. The way how the girls in the pool behaved drew my attention. I knew they were inseparable but there was something else. Then it hit me. Sally was really in love with me and I considered her my only girlfriend. Though not exclusive but we both knew that. But I also got a feeling that there was someone she was interested in. I’d try to find out who that boy was with no luck. That had struck me as weird as I was so deep in her head that prying that information should be a no-brainer. But what if it was not a boy? Was she into Katie, her best friend? 

Now that I got the idea it wouldn’t be too difficult to figure out. Sally would stay behind to help me clean up. So I would just fuck her and ask. Didn’t sound too bad of a plan. I went to the pool to enjoy the day and chat with the girls. Then we did jumping contests and at least I had great fun. 

Way too soon it was time for girls to leave. After waving the girls off I was already in waiting to check the latest shower footage. I had found out that Alex had a dildo in her locker and she had stayed in the shower after others already came out. But I had to get Sally to spill out what was the deal with her and Katie. As she walked in with the deckchair towels I could see that she was in the mood. To be honest she almost always was when we were alone. Her mother Sarah was quite high on libido scale and that seemed to run in the family. She dropped the towels to laundry basket. Then she run her hands down on her sides in a taunting “Want some of this?” -way.

“I still need to take shower. Laundry can wait for tomorrow. Anything you need me to do tonight still? I have to be home in an hour…”, she said hinting very clearly that 45 minutes should be spend on something that brings pleasure.

“Good that you asked. I really need to get my master bedrooms sheets sweaty.”, I started walking towards the door. “Whoever is in bed first gets to be on top.”

With that I started to run towards house. Being on top for us meant that you could choose the position. I could hear that she was not far behind. Half way I started to take of my swimming trunks and called over my shoulder “Swim ware stays in the pool area!”

As I glanced over my shoulder her top had already flown to the lawn. I saw her titties bouncing as she caught me at the moment when I raised my leg. And then she pushed me into pool. When I surfaced the only thing I saw was her bikini bottom floating next to me. I got up and had to walk back to pool house to get towel not to get my whole house wet.  
When I finally entered my bedroom she was laying in the bed on her belly facing the door. Her ass looked absolutely gorgeous.

“You sure took your time…”

“That wasn’t fair! How about if I throw you to the pool next time.”, I complained.

“You can try. If you catch me. But this time I won and I’ll be on top the whole time.”

“I didn’t say the whole time…”, I tried to protest.

“You said winner gets to be on top. Not start on top. Now lay down, looser!”, she was determined and that sounded ominous. She had some teasing in her mind. I was going to get great sex for next half hour but she was going to have it her way. I felt my dick throbbing in anticipation of her tight teen pussy so I gave in. 

“Fine. I forfeit. Let’s have it your way.”

#sex

I laid down in the bed and she straddled me. I felt her taking hold of my dick and guiding me into her wet pussy. No foreplay was needed.

“I saw you staring at my ass just now. And I know you much you love watching it.”, she lowered her down slowly and stopped there. 

“So since you are a looser, you ain’t gonna see my tail tonight. Eyes up!”, she commanded and I looked into her eyes. She looked absolutely fantastic with wet hair and her pretty face. I could feel her lifting her ass and start to ride me slowly.

“And you don’t get to stare to my pussy either. Instead you will be looking into my eyes. You might get away for a glance on my perky tits while I ride. But I swear that if I see your eyes wonder, I’ll slap you.”

I was very turned on my her bossy style. She was still riding me with steady pace and I felt her pussy massaging my staff. I tried to sneakily feel her ass as she was riding me. She gave me a “warning look” and slapped them down.

“No-no, Mister. Keep your hands to yourself. And don’t you dare to cum before I do. If you do, I’m not going to let you do me Doggy -style for a week!”

She knew it was my favorite position.

“That is cruel and unusual punishment!”, I complained.

She laughed. 

“Tough luck, stud! But hey, if you think you are treated unjust you can always go to the police…”

She did the best imitation of me she could manage: “I’d like to make a complaint, officer. My 14 year-old girlfriend want let me fuck her in Doggy -style because I came into her too too fast. Please help me!”

Now it was my turn to laugh so hard it hurt. It was so much fun to have sex with her as she was so playful.

“Can I please at least stare at your perky teen tits?”, I did my best sad puppy imitation which was difficult as her pussy grinding me felt so fucking good.

“Fine. But only for the purpose that you are ready to pinch my nipples when I cum”, she yielded smiling. 

I considered rolling her over and taking her in Missionary but she had won (almost) fair, so I let her have her fun. She started increasing the pace. A girl on mission. I could smell the mix her arousal and chlorine. My hands were aching to touch her all around but I kept them on my sides. She was trying to keep cool look but I could see that she was quickly approaching the point of no return. She was moaning softly as she purposefully rode my cock. I felt her tight ass slamming to my thighs as she was trying to get me as deep as possible. Her breathing started to sound heavy. Her moves became spasmic. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I’m almost there. I’m almost here.”

She closed her eye and reached in between her legs. Her fingers found her clit and she started rubbing it as she rode. I decided that she didn’t much care anymore what I did so I put my hands on her perky teen tits. They felt firm and really hot to my touch. The nipples were hard and erected. Her tits were so small that they easily fit inside my hands. I started to massage then gently.

“OH. YES. OH. YES. FUUUUCK.”

I don’t know if she reacted to me touching her but her yell was my cue. I could also feel that she was coming as her whole body started to shake. I did the thing I knew she enjoyed when she was coming. She had stopped riding me. I started groping her tits really hard and pinch her nipples. If she would have been lower I would have used my teeth.

“YES. FUCK. I’M CUMMING SO GOOD. I’M CUMMING SO. GOOOOOD. FUUUUCK!”

She went limp when her orgasm started to fade. I took advantage of the situation and rolled her under me. She was still recovering from her orgasm and could react fast enough to resist or react in any way. I quickly pinned her under me pushing my dick all the way into her tight 14 year-old pussy. I dug my fingers of my both hands deep into her moist hair and held her head in place. Then I started to fuck her with long fast thrusts.

“What are you…”, she tried to protest but I shut her up with my mouth. I stuck my tongue into her still open mouth and started to kiss her eagerly. First she didn’t return my kiss. I didn’t mind. I just started to fuck her more forcefully and faster. I could feel her sinking into the mattress due to force of my fucking. Then she yielded. First she started to kiss me back. After a moment she spread her legs wider and lifted them up giving me as deep access to her sweet pussy as she could. I took the opportunity and started to pound her hard. She gripped my ass and was pulling me deeper each thrust. I broke the kiss and heard her breathing heavy.

“You want me to make you cum before I do?”

“Yes. Yes. YES. YEES”, she was so close to coming that she could almost taste it. 

I slowed the pace down a little not to push her over the edge quite yet. I wanted to tease her also. 

“Nooo. Fuck me faster. Fuck me harder. HARDER!”, her voice was a mixture of command and begging. It sounded incredibly sexy to hear 14 year-old girl to beg/command fuck her harder. I started slowly to increase the pace and intensity. She started to respond immediately. I stopped.

“I want something in return!”

“Anything. Anything. Just fuck me NOW!”, she was pleading to me. She was so close and needed it so bad. I started fucking her again rather fast. Again she was immediately responding. Her pussy felt so tight and wet that I couldn’t keep this on much longer either.

“Tomorrow when you come to do my pool. First thing you do it to get naked and on all fours in the shallow end. I want to fuck you Doggy style during the waves.”, this was now one of my favorite games. I first did it when I fucked her 10 year-old little sister in the ass. 

“Yes. OK. Just fuck me. HARD. NOW.”

“Your wish is my command, my sexy girlfriend!” I started pounding her as hard as I could. My balls were slapping on her tight ass and I could feel her hard nipples poking my chest. She held her legs in the air and was pulling me hard into her.

“I’M FUCKING CUMMING. FUUUCK. OH. OOOOH.”

She lost totally control again. Her hands went limp and her legs fell down. I didn’t stop and her pussy was milking my shaft so tightly on every thrust it almost hurt. She was somewhere beyond. It was time for me too and I let it go.

“I’m cumming. I’m cumming to your tight pussy. God. I’m shooting into your 14 year-old teen pussy, you sexy fox!”

After I stopped pumping sperm into her womb I collapsed on top of her. Based on the look in her eyes she was still somewhere after her orgasm. Not to crush her I rolled her on top and held her tight. Her head was next to mine and she was breathing even heavier than me. Today had been something special: she had been real horny for some reason. I waited her to return to present moment. After a while she turned her head and gave me a kiss on cheek.

“You cheated! I was supposed to be on top today. I won it!”, she complained.

“Oh. Little Miss I-just-came-twice-in-five-minutes is complaining. Anyway you dropped. I had to make sure you are not going to fall from bed and hurt yourself. What would I tell your mother? ‘Your daughter fell from my bed after she climaxed when we were fucking.’ doesn’t sound like a conversation starter I want to use with your mom.”

She laughed. 

“Do you remember what you promised?”

“That’s not fair. You took advantage of my weak moment!”

“Well… You started by pushing me to the pool. We could call it even now.”

“Hell no! I’m going to get my revenge. If I tomorrow am going to spend half an hour fighting to breath while you enjoy my gorgeous teen ass…”

“Perfect teen ass!”, I interrupted.

“… My perfect teen ass, you sure as hell can wait a payback later.”

“Fine, missy. Bring it on!”, now was the time for STES secret digging. I had plenty of skin and she was in right mindset. “You need to remember that if I -your boyfriend- ask of your secrets directly when we are alone, you need to tell me the truth. Even if it sounds embarrassing. You need to remember that.”

“I remember that.”, she said lifting her head and looking me into eyes.

“Sally, I love you. You are my girlfriend even while we are not exclusive what it comes to sex. I know you are into someone and I don’t want you to get hurt or get sick due to some boy. That’s why I’ve been asking about it. It is OK if you have feelings for someone else. It’s OK if you love someone else also. You’ve told me there is no boy you care about. Except me. But is there a girl?”

I was still looking into her eyes. Her whole face went immediately red. I didn’t know someone can plush so fast. She was embarrassed and I’d force her to answer.

“Yeah.”, she said shyly. I hugged her tightly.

“It’s OK, love. You still like me?”

“I don’t like you. I love you!”

“You have a big heart, honey. There is room for more than just me. Let me guess. Is it Katie?”

Her face got even more red and she looked away. Apparently she could plush even further.

“Yeah. How did you know?”, she asked and I pulled her for a small kiss.

“I’ve been watching you two in the pool. You are best friends but there seems to be something else also. You haven’t told her?”

She shook her head.

“And she hasn’t said anything to you? And you are afraid to do anything not to lose your friend.”

She nodded.

“Let’s do like this. She comes to your house every day. So tomorrow before your training bring her for a extra swim. Tell her that since it is so damn hot day you convinced me in the morning that you two could quickly dip in. Then I’ll very carefully probe if she is into girls and into you. I know how discreet and persuasive I can be”

“OK. But I think she might have a crush on you. Based on how she talks about you…”

We had a plan how to scout about feelings of her friend. We hugged for a moment and the she headed for the shower. It was time for her to go home. 

I had a plan for “pre-Katie-scouting” -fun. I set my alarm clock to go at seven. Then I went to their house. I knew that Susan woke up real early on the weekend and went to their backyard to play. I sneaked there and invited her to visit my house real quick for Vixen-quickie. I ass fucked the 10 year-old and blew my load into her ass in minutes. Within fifteen minutes after I visited their backyard she was back there like nothing had happened. I on the other hand had empty balls and was ready for some long lasting fun with Sally in the pool.

Shortly after nine she arrived wearing a short summer dress and hair in ponytail. After gate had closed she tossed the dress on a deck chair and got to the pool. Naught girl was not wearing bra or panties. I probably should spank her someday. When she was in the pool I got out of the house wearing just kneepads. Look on her face was priceless. She knew this was not going to be a quickie. She tried all her tricks to make me cum. Harder she tried more determined I was not to. I fucked her a good 45 minutes. I knew that her pussy must have been real sore by then and being constantly splashed to the face by the waves was probably not that much fun anymore. She begged and pleaded. I didn’t yield. But finally when she pleaded that she would do this any time for summer as long as I promised it wouldn’t be more than 15 minutes per day I let her out of the pool. As I came into her on the side of the pool I got a devious idea: when I would be ready to host a pool orgy to her team, I would start by fucking her that way in front of everyone. Afterwards I told her not to clean today just relax in the sun. That was kind of my way saying that I-could-probably-be-a-little-sorry-about-what-I-did-to-you-but-would-never-admit-it. She left home in good mood.

In the afternoon she arrived with her hot redhead friend Katie. The girls had quite similar build, Katie was just a little shorter. After quick hello they went to change into bikini. At that time I realized that being gay would have the perk of seeing the beings of your desire naked in dressing room. Good for Sally! I really couldn’t say that I was interested in boys or men myself. Girls of all ages for sure. They soon arrived in matching pink “team bikinis”. I’d build lockers with names for all the girls and since they were coming regularly I’d told them to agree on “team bikini.” I would then order them each a set so they didn’t have to bring their swimming gear each time and take them home wet. After some internal fighting they had settled to low waist pink bikini. It had apparently taken some effort to get Pia agree to wear any bikini. I told her that it was OK if she wanted to wear her own swimsuit. After two times she was comfortable enough to wear the bikini and I had yard full of hot teen gymnasts in matching bikinis. I was wearing swimming shorts and looked at Katie.

“Wouldn’t this be perfect day to enjoy ourselves in some waves? Have fun with water splashing to our faces…”, I asked. Sally throws me a I-will-kill-you-for-sure -look.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”, she replied and we all jumped eagerly into pool. I went to start the waves and soon we were popping around like pieces of cork in the water. Katie was not the world’s greatest swimmer and one big wave conveniently threw her dangerously close to edge of the pool. I went to rescue and got her by her waist. In the panic of drowning she took hold of my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. This was the perfect moment for STES. As I moved her away from the side I told her

“You need to remember that you need to come to talk to me in the pool house once we get out of water. You need to answer my questions truthfully and afterwards you only remember picking up the soda. You need to remember that.”

“I remember that.”, she paused as the block settled in and continue “And thanks for the rescue.”

“You’re welcome.”

I lifted her from her tight buttocks and she swims away giggling. We all enjoyed the waves for some time. Then the girls went to lay in the sun and I excused me for needing a shadow and a drink. Soon Katie would be following me and Sally would stay out of the way so I could talk alone with her friend. Hell, I could STES -fuck her there as she was not a virgin. But she was the interest of my special girl so I’d not mess around with her. Yet. After less than two minutes she came in and closed the door after her. She looked adorable in her long dripping red hair and perky nipples pointing through her bikini top.

“Do you want something, Katie?”

“I could have a Coke. And Sally would probably enjoy one as well, please.”, she replied smiling and dripping water on the tiled floor. I handed her two cans of Coke from the fridge behind the bar.

“Here you go. But while you are here alone with me, why don’t you sit down. I have some questions I’m dying to know the answer for.”

“OK.”, she replied immediately and sat down. She set the Cokes down and open one taking a sip.

“From talks of Sally I’ve understood you are not dating at the moment?”

“Nope.”, she replied happily. STES took away her inhibitions and shame.

“Any special boy you like?”

“Yeah. But he might be taken already…”

“Haven’t you asked?”

“No I haven’t. He’s older than me so I’m a little nervous. Though he is super nice and hot. But I think he is taken.”

“How do you figure that?”

“Well… Based on how Sally is looking at you I think you two have a thing going.” How about that? Sally was right. She had a crush on me. I could probably play around that even if she was not interested of Sally.

“Any other boys you are looking to bag?”

“Nope.”

“How about girls. Any special girl you like?”

“You mean like more than friends like?”, she asked without any shame.

“Yeps.”

“Would that by any change happen to be your best friend Sally?”

“Yeps.”

Bingo! Let’s recap. I have here 13 and 14 year-old best girls who have been best friend for years. They are both bi-sexual and into each other. And me. They are super-hot gymnasts. I have a big house to ber our playground. I know all of this and can push things into motion. How would you consider of odds of that happening be? Based on classical math of probability, I could say 50%. (If you didn’t get the joke, move on… Or ask author if it bugs you..) 

I walked around the bar next to her. I touched her shoulder lightly and said.

“I think you need to give me a hug!”

She stood up and hugged me hard. Well… She didn’t hug hard but hugged _me_ hard. No time to play but to put things in motion for the girls.

“You need to remember that we didn’t have this discussion at all. You just got the Cokes and after we break the hug go out. You also need to remember that Sally is also very much into you. She is bi-sexual and dating me. She is probably willing to share me with her girlfriend but that is something you girls need to agree. When she makes a move for you need to tell her how you feel. How you two continue from there is your business. You need to remember that.”

“I remember that.”, she said, broke the hug, took the Cokes and left.

I waited for few minutes and went after her. Girls were enjoying the sun and giggling about something. 

“I’ll need to go inside. Take it carefully with the sun. If you girls need to get into shadow for a while, feel free to use the pool house. Let me know when you are leaving. I’ll be inside.”

With that I left and covertly displayed Sally three fingers. Zero would have been either of us, one her, two me and three both was the jackpot both of us. She smiled and nodded. I continued my walk. Inside I took quick shower, got glass of good rum and went to watch teen lesbian dating reality TV of unsuspecting participants. It was a little nasty but even Sally didn’t know there were cameras all around the house and that she was the start of dozens of homemade porn flicks in my private collection.

When I got to the monitoring room the girls had gone inside and were talking on the sofa. It’s strange but somehow I didn’t want to spy on their discussion. Sally had earned their privacy. So I left the sound off and just watched. They talked for few minutes. First looking serious, then gradually looking more relaxed and finally laughing. Then they hugged for a long time. Their hands moved tentatively on each other’s back and hair. This definitely was not two friends hugging. I saw Sally whispering something to Katie who nodded. Then their lips tentatively touched. I could almost feel the electricity of the first kiss of the teen lover girls. It was over as fast as it started and the girls were looking into each other’s eyes. This moment seemed to last forever. Then Katie took initiative and leaned forward kissing Sally. All tentativeness was gone the girls were kissing like real lovers. Smaller Katie climbed straddling Sally’s lap and was fondling her head as they kept kissing. Sally’s hand were roaming on Katie’s bare back. This went on for a while until Katie stood up and took Sally’s hand. I looked at the time. They were due to leave to their practice in one hour and should soon be heading to Sally’s home to catch their ride. They were heading to the shower.  
“Hell with the privacy!”, I said and put on shower videos with audio.

They entered the locker room and Katie locked the door. Sally had already removed her bikini and watched intently Katie removing hers.

“I’ve seen you naked so many times. I’d love to touch you. Can I touch you? Your tits are so beautiful.”

Katie was obviously more nervous and just nodded. Sally walked to her and gently touched her tits with both hands.

“God they feel so soft and warm. Just like mine but much more hot to my touch.”, she kept fondling Katie’s perky tits. Katie’s nipples got erect. Without asking Sally lowered her mouth to Katie’s left tit. I saw her tongue come out and play with hard nipple. Katie let out small moan

“That tickles and feels so nice. But should we be doing this?”

Sally lifted her head and looked Katie in the eyes. 

“We’re together, right? Just our secret. We are just exploring. Just another our secret.”

Katie did nothing to protest and Sally went back to work on her tits. She played a while with her nipple with her tongue and then started to such her tit. She probably could have taken it all into her mouth. Katies tits were smaller and perkier than what Sally had. Katie was moaning in pleasure but looking worried at the same time. 

“What if he comes to pool house and hears us?”, Katie asked in both worried and horny tone. It was obvious that Sally was the one taking initiative her. Her having sex with me for a month almost daily had given her plenty of experience on what she liked and she wanted to try it now on Katies. She took her hand.

“Let’s go to shower. I’m going to wash you and then we go to practice. Then we need to find out if you can come on sleepover to our place tonight.”

Katie turned on the water and Sally squeezed close to her also to get wet. They kissed for few minutes both girls boldly exploring each other ass. They seemed to enjoy that but burning deadline probably made them separate and Sally turned off the water. She started eagerly soaping Katie’s body. I watched her spend quite some time on her tits. Before going any lower she turned her around and tenderly lifter Katie’s hands up. Sally was kissing her neck while soaping her hands. Then she started to work down her back stopping just above Katie’s small and firm ass. It was a perfect bubble but a little big for her tender frame but so firm and perky. Sally went down and spread soap all around Katie’s legs. The silence was just broken by occasion soft moan as Katie was enjoying Sally touching her. When legs were done Sally stood up and started working on her butt. She methodically soaped and squeezed both cheeks for a long time. Silence was broken for the first time

“God, I wish I had ass like yours, Katie.”

Katie was just smiling happily being too horny and tense to do nothing else but to be washed and touched all over. 

#fingering

“Spread your legs further so I can wash between.”, Sally commanded and Katie complied obediently. Sally slid one hand from front over Sally’s pussy and other hand down her ass crack until they met. Look on Katie’s face was priceless. She was obviously enjoying this but didn’t know how to react it. Sally started rubbing back and worth so that both hands when all the way to the ass side and then all the way to the pussy side. She kept repeating this and Katie looked like she was going to burst. 

“That feels so good…”, Katie moaned eventually. That was Sally’s cue and she started rubbing harder. I heard Katie moaning more and more. Apparently Sally was a tease by nature as she stopped. Both me and Katie looked at her disappointedly.

“Why did you stop? It felt really good…”, Katie asked in disappointed voice.

“We need to rinse you. And don’t worry. I’m going to make you feel REAL good soon.”

Sally turned on the water and rubbed herself against Katie’s back while water was running down their bodies. Sally’s hands stayed playing with Katie’s tits. Then she turned Katie around and they started kissing. Water was still running over their bodies as both girls were again exploring their partners ass. I spotted Katie running her fingers in Sally’s ass crack which caused her to shiver and kiss Katie even more passionately. Eventually Sally broke the kiss and change the water coming from the top to hand held shower head. She went on her knees on front of Katie with shower head in her left hand. She pushed her right hand between Katie’s legs and she spread them a little further.

“Ah. Too difficult. Sit on the floor.”, she commanded and Katie complied sitting on the floor leaning back with her knees up and legs spread wide. Sally laid her hand on top of Katie’s hairless pussy which looked like perfect peach. Then she just sank her middle finger into her. Katie gasped as the finger disappeared. Sally withdrew it and added her index finger now working two fingers in and out of that obviously tight pussy. Katie had rested her back to the floor and her head was going from side to side. She was moaning loudly. Sally continued to finger her and aimed the shower to massage the lower part of her pussy water running downwards. Then she lowered her head and started licking Katie’s clit. It was an incredible sight to see her using three things on her lover’s pussy. Feeling must be also something amazing as Katie’s head was now spinning violently from side to side and she was moaning loud.

“Oh, Sally. Oh. Oh. Ooooh. Sallyyy. This feels so great. Oh. Oh. I’ve never felt anything like this. You’re licking just in the right spot. Just there. Just there. Deeper. Dig deeper with your finger. Yeah. Deeper. Oh. OH. OH. OH. OOOOOO.”

Sally stopped the treatment on her lover’s pussy as Katie climaxed. Instead of working on her pussy she tenderly showered Katies legs and belly with warm water keeping her comfortable while climaxing and recovering.

“I’ve never come like that on my own.”, Katie panted totally winded. “And I don’t think I can do it to you so well.”

“It was nice to hear that it was good to you. And don’t worry. I’ll teach you what I like. We learn together and practice together. We have all the time in the world.”, she paused and looked at the clock on the bathroom all. “Except now. We need to get dressed and to training now!”

As girls started to dry and get dressed I archived the videos. I paced my exit from the house to happen same time as they exited the pool house looking guilty as hell. If I was one of their parents I would have known they had done something they didn’t have permission to. Katie was walking first and her face was totally red from the afterglow of her great orgasm. Sally -who didn’t know I’d been watching the whole show live- raised two thumbs when she saw my faked questioning look. 

“Oh, Katie dear. You must have burned your face. It is so red.”, I said trying not to smile or laugh as her blush deepened to more red. Sally mouthed to me behind her “I’m going to fucking kill you!” as they rushed out of the gate and to their training. 

Later that evening I got message from Sally saying that Katie was staying the whole weekend. She asked if they could borrow the pool house tomorrow for a picknick. I replied to them that I had little use for the pool house and they could have as long picknick as they wanted. They replied with a video message of them both blowing me a kiss.

Next morning when I was relaxing in the sun girls snuck in from the my yard side door. They looked really nice in matching Yankees baseball caps, pink tank tops and striped yoga pants. They also had a blanket and picknick basket. Again they looked so guilty as hell and I just had to smile at them. Luckily that was considered as friendly greeting and I wasn’t going to get extra punishment from my girlfriend or her new girlfriend. I looked my watch and it was just little past ten.

“You guys are up early!”, I greeted them. 

“We decided to take long picknick and packed stuff for whole day.”, Sally greeted me beaming happiness.

“Yeah.”, Katie seconded also looking happy.

“It’s smart that you decided to have the picknick indoor. As Katie almost burned her face yesterday…”

The girls looked into each other. And Sally asked “Should we tell him?”

“Can we trust he keeps the secret?” 

Suddenly I felt like I wasn’t present as they were just casually discussing my trustworthiness.

“He surely can.”, Sally vouched for me.

“He’s not going to tell your mother?”, Katie was not yet convinced.

“Last person he is going to be telling any secrets is my mother.”, Sally said in very convincing tone and I had to agree. I definitely wouldn’t be telling Sarah their secret. Because in same mess it might turn out that I had second secret: that I was dating and fucking their 14 year-old daughter. And third: that I was ass fucking their 10 year-old daughter in the ass and filming it. Definite ‘no’ for telling.

“Girls, if you have a secret you wish to share, I can swear that it will be safe with me.”, I pitched in.

“Fine. If you two are sure I guess it is good enough for me.”, Katie yielded and gave me a cat like grinning smile. She took Sally’s hand to hers and continued very silently “We’re together. We hooked up yesterday. My folks kind of think I’m at Sally’s and her folks think we went to a hike and picknick.”, Sally raised the basked for effect and Katie showed the blanket. “We were kind of hoping that our secret would be safe with you. We don’t want anyone to know since our parents or team mates would probably think it is weird.”

“And we’re kind of hoping that we could borrow your pool house to have some privacy. I’d really like to make out with my girlfriend and we cannot do it at our place or outdoors without risk of getting caught.”, Sally finished also whispering.

“I’m so happy for you guys! And you look so happy. Pool house is all yours for as long as you need. Apparently you have food with you so help yourselves with beverages from the fridge. And if you are tired from talking all night last night or something, there are clean bedsheets in all guest bedrooms. Pick any you like. I’ll make sure nobody bothers you. And how could they since you are not here.”, I said in low conspiratory tone and winked.

They rushed to hug me. Ask Katie hugged me I told her

“Open a web browser and give me your phone.”, she looked puzzled but did as told. I opened a web site for her and handed it back.

“Just in case you girls decide that you want to do something beyond making out: I have a quite a of collection of adult toys. I basically have most common stuff from that site. So in case you want to play and need toys: I have home delivery and can take orders via message. I’m not saying that you need or should but in case you want…”

They started walking hand in hand towards the pool house. I watched their cute little asses wiggle in yoga pants. God I needed to get some tail! Katie’s looked really and I would get some of that someday in near future. The lovers needed some peace now to explore their girl-on-girl -game. I promised myself that I would only take a peak and then let them have their fun without prying eyes. When I looked at the lobby camera, all I could see was the picknick basket and the blanket. I laughed out loud. Last night at Sally’s must have been frustrating. Probably they have been kissing but couldn’t do anything else in fear of getting caught. They must have been horny as hell. Being around your new lover but couldn’t act on it. I changed to guest bedroom camera and wasn’t disappointed. Katie was laying on the bed legs spread. She still had the baseball cap and the top on. In the hurry there had been only time to take off the yoga pants. Sally’s cap was on the floor and she was fully dressed working between Katie’s legs and under her top. She had one hand groping her tits and two fingers from other rapidly fingerfucking Katie’s cute hairless pussy. Her face was buried somewhere down there and based on Katie’s mouth movements it was feeling fucking-good. She was doing a good job. I marked tapes for archive and went to enjoy some rum and a (non-porn) movie.

My movie was just ending when I got a message from Sally. I looked at my watch and noticed it had been roughly two hours since the your lovers disappeared to their love nest. Message said

“Hey! We are having so much fun. Thanks for letting us borrow the pool house on this day. It is really too hot for picknick outside… ;-) We were looking at the site you showed and there was so much stuff. You possibly cannot have it all! Could we get home delivery of few small dildos and any two magic wand massagers, please. And no hurry but we are eagerly waiting and would appreciate an express delivery…” 

Attached was a picture of girls cheek to cheek under covers and looking really happy. I rushed downstairs to my storage. It was actually good that they hadn’t asked any specific items. My sex toy collection was huge and cupboard took most of the basement now. I hastily packed dozen of small dildos of various design and four magic wands. Three hours should do it but I had no idea of the girls stamina but I would hate if their pleasure was interrupted by battery running out. So I added extra + chargers for each girl just in case. Less than five minutes later I knocked on the pool house door. I was surprised to see Katie open the door. She was hiding behind the door but was obviously naked.

“Hey. You were fast!”

“Hey!”, I replied being winded of running there. “Order said express delivery. So here comes.” 

I handed her the bag and as she took it I could quickly see one of her sweet boobs naked and live for the first time. God it made me want to throw her to the floor and fuck her there.

“I hope you guys are having fun?”

Katie blushed a little but smiled and nodded eagerly. I so hoped that Sally talks her over and shares. I wouldn’t mind having two hot bi-sexual teen lovers. My mind was going crazy with the ideas. Being able to smell her aroused and overstimulated young pussy didn’t help. I had to leave them and go hunting for relief. I had to get out of there before temptation on Katie would be too much.

“I’ll leave you too lovebirds be. I need to go shopping and to eat. I’ll be away 2-3 hours. During that time the delivery service is out. Do you think you can manage?”

She opened the bag still hiding behind the door and looked inside. Her face grew into big smile.

“I’m sure we’ll manage few hours with these. Big thanks!”

“I have one more quick request before I go.”, I just had to do it. “Could I get a glimpse of what Sally is enjoying in there? You don’t have to show if you don’t want to.”

She didn’t reply but put I heard her put to bag on the floor. Then she stepped in the doorway so I could see and spun real quick. Her long red hair spun big circle and it flying towards my face was mostly only thing I saw. She probably realized that blushed further. But was gone from the doorway. Few seconds later she stepped back into full view and started to tiptoe around really slow. Her tits were perky and perfect. They were size of a lemon with erected nibbles which were just begging to be sucked. Her pussy was totally hairless and her lips were glistering of juices. It would be so delicious to eat. I was so envious for Sally at that moment. And her ass. It was small and big at the same time. She was a tiny girl so nothing in her was big. But her it was so firm well-toned perfect gymnast ass and looked big in her tiny frame. I couldn’t wait to watch my dick disappear between those cheeks. Not that she was spinning around the smell of her arousal was even thicker. That girl was so horny and ready. When she was done with her round, she vanished from the doorway.

“Thanks. You look absolutely beautiful and you have amazing body. 11/10. I’ll leave you guys now and go shopping.”

I was in the house getting my stuff when I got a new message. First there was a picture. Set-up was the same. Girls were laying under covers in the bed cheek-to-cheek. But this time their little titties were visible. Oh, those naughty girls.

“Can we use the pool while you are gone? We would like to go little skinny-dipping. We will be careful, not make any noise and will not use the waves. Pleasee…”

“Sure. But be safe! I really don’t want to explain naked drowned girls in my pool… ;-)”

Reply got fast. 

“You’re the best!”

Half a minute later there came a picture. Now the bed sheet were put on tight roll. Image was showing their fine-tuned stomachs and legs while just covering their little pussies. Smiling I got my keys and headed out.

This will be a great summer!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: STES series will continue. Sally & Katie will return. There is also plenty in world to apply STES for and I have some ideas. But I’d appreciate your views where the story should go. 
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how much of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
